Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure
Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure is a UK VHS release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 16th October 1998. Description Cast * Warwick Davis as Wicket W. Warrick * Aubree Miller as Cindel Towani * Eric Walker as Mace Towani * Fionnula Flanagan as Catarine Towani * Guy Boyd as Jeremitt Towani * Daniel Frishman as Deej * Debbie Lee Carrington as Weechee * Tony Cox as Widdle * Kevin Thompson as Chukha-Trok * Margarita Fernández as Kaink * Pam Grizz as Shodu * Bobby Bell as Logray * Burl Ives as Narrator (voice) * Darryl Henriques as Wicket (voice) (as Daryl Henriquez) * Sydney Walker as Deej (voice) Trivia Trailers and info Opening # Casper Meets Wendy # Dr. Dolittle # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG". # Home Alone 3 # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (UK Teaser Trailer) (The Legend Continues, Only on Video, Coming Soon) # Anastasia (Buy it on Video) (Now Available on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # The Rescuers (Available Now on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (3x videos) (Making Friends, Sharing and Caring and Helping Others) # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Sesame Street (Available Now on Video) # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # Sleeping Beuaty (Now Awakening on Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # The Little Memraid (Coming to Video this Winter 1998) # Lady and the Tramp (Only Available until January 1999) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs #Bambi (Now Available on Video) Closing # Muppet Fairy Tales # The Jungle Book # Banjo the Woodpile Cat (New on Video) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # Hocos Pocos # A Bug's Life (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Toy Story (Yours to Own on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Now Available on Video) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:Lucasfilm Category:Star Wars